This invention relates to surgical kits. More particularly, it relates to disposable surgical trays which house various surgical and postoperative supplies and is particularly adapted for use in optomological surgery.
In order to reduce the cost of cleaning and sterilizing reusable medical devices and supplies, the industry has been utilizing disposables in many instances. Surgical supplies are no exception. In ophthalmological cataract surgery for intraocular lens implantation a kit is being utilized for providing the disposable parts and accessories for an irrigation and aspiration surgical unit. The kit includes a first tray mounted within a second tray with the kit being covered on top with a sterile cover. The first tray, which is the inner tray, includes a raised embossed section which contains the small accessory parts utilized during the surgery. The inner tray also includes a deep pan section which is divided down the middle with a raised shoulder and contains larger plastic surgical accessories. The second tray or outer tray provides no apparent function other than as a protection for the inner tray against mechanical abuse. The above-described kit does not provide for any pre-operative or operative medications or solutions or any postoperative medications, solutions or materials. Normally, postoperative materials, such as eye pads, tape, eye cleaning solutions, etc. are given to the patient in a separate container placed in a box in an unorganized fashion. Therefore, there exists a need for a surgical kit which integrates both surgical supplies and post operative supplies in the same apparatus.